Gallant
by RemezLord
Summary: (of a person or their behavior) brave; heroic friends who loved watching bnha. . . magically appear in the anime? some with quirks, some without, some. . . still hasn't received their quirk. how will they make use of their quirk and being exposed face to face with villains?
1. One

"Mnnn...Huh?! Where the hell am I?!" Cai questioned as he jolted upwards.

It seemed like he was the first one to wake up. Cai stood up and started to look around, limping as he walked obviously hurt before he woke up wherever he was. It was a little hard to see, he probably lost his glasses. Cai kept trying to look for his glasses, eventually he found someone else. Cai was going to wake them up, but stopped when he smelt chemicals.

Cai knelt down and picked up the object. Cai looked at it, he even focused on the minor details, like pattern specifics. It was indeed his glasses. Cai put them on in delight as he could see better again. Cai looked around to see where he was, eventually he turned around to find a big building. It was oddly familiar...it was U.A high school!

'Wait! If this is U.A, then that means that we are in the bnha universe, and if we are in the bnha universe, then that means the characters are here! That's amazing!' Cai thought as he smiled in excitement.

Cai went to the sleeping body next to him and looked at them. Cai had no time to look at their appearance. Cai shook them until he could hear groggy noises coming from them. "Wake up! Wake up! C'mon, don't make me slap you!" Cai shouted, trying not to be too loud, as it was still a highschool and they were probably doing classes.

Cai put the body down as it started moving, "Five more minutes…" He whined.

"No way...it's too late for you to go back to sleep now!" Cai replied, as he pulled him up abruptly, trying not to hurt him.

"Let's go!" Cai said as he took his hand.

They both ran until they found three others.

"Ethan! Are you okay? You look like you're in pain," Cai asked Ethan, worriedly.

"Where were you guys?! We looked around, we couldn't see you!" Ethan replied back.

"We were near the right side of the building, you also didn't answer my freaking question," Cai retorted, annoyed.

"Oh, right. I'm fine, really. Just feeling a little...how do you put it...confused why we're wherever we are and not at school," Ethan reasoned.

"Oh! I found out where we are, we are at-" Cai was explaining, when he got interrupted by two other people running towards the group.

"Cai-sensei!" One of them shouted, the other just looking at them. It was Caleb and Max!

"Caleb! Bro!" They remarked to Caleb, probably as a joke, or referencing it from something.

"Oh, hi Max," Cai said to Max.

The group talked for a minute or two to catch up on stuff.

"Oh, as I was saying before you two interrupted me, we are at UA." Cai explained bluntly.

"UA!?" The rest of the group shouted, some being excited, while others were scared.

"Yeah, did you even look at the building?" Cai quizzed.

"No…" Caleb muttered.

The couple seconds after was pure silence.

"Okay! Did anyone even care to notice that we look different than we did before we came here?" Ethan asked, irritated that nobody noticed the obvious change.

"Oh, huh? We do?" The group took a minute to look at themselves before getting back to the conversation.

"I think if we are in the BNHA universe, then we would have quirks, right?" Caleb said, as he waved his hand in the air, a gust of wind came out and he flew back.

"Oof," Max said.

"Huh!?" Cai yelled.

Cai was thinking when a liquid appeared in front of their hand. It looked interesting to him, so he started to play with it. Cai didn't even touch it, he just moved his hand around. Cai was just in awe at what was happening in front of his eyes. It was like he was an easily excited child.

Ethan stuck his hand out, but nothing happened. He was disappointed.

"Why me?" He said. Little did he know that he would soon find his true power.

"So uhm… shouldn't we be getting the hell out of here..?" Ethan questioned.

The rest experienced their quirks in brief moments, except for Ethan and Max. They started discussing their quirks, also not answering Ethan's question.

"Wait! We can't use our real names!" Cai exclaimed.

"Why not?" Ethan questioned.

"Well we are in UA which is in Japan, so they speak Japanese. We're probably speaking Japanese and us having english names would be kinda confusing," Cai explained.

"Let's come up with names!" Caleb shouted.

"Not so loud!" Max whisper-yelled at Caleb.

"I think my name will be Kami Ikari," Ethan said.

"Senpu Kaze," Caleb exclaimed.

"Kiyoshi Himizu," Cai said.

"Ugh, I don't know… Kasai Kori?" Max said, confused.

"Sure!" Cai exclaimed.

"Remember not to be so loud… unless y'all want us to be caught…" Max said emotionlessly.

"Seikatsu Rain!" David said, smiling.

Ethan seemed distracted by something. He was staring at the sky. His irises were changing shape. Max noticed Ethan looking distracted and said, "Yo, dude. What the hell are you looking at?"

Ethan snapped out of the trance like state. "Huh..? Oh. Nothing," he still stared at the sky.

"If ya say so, dude," Max looked at the sky, his left eye changing to dull green. Max's mood changed to him feeling worthless.

"Y'know, this is actually a really nice day… too bad it is like this," Cai said, in awe of how the weather was better than it was at home. Max nodded in agreement, his left eye color changed to light blue meaning he was sad. What was Max sad about? The thought about making new friends here and they abandon him like the other so-called friends Max made when he was younger.

Ethan's eyes were smoothly transitioning from different shapes and colors. His eyes finally decided to choose a shape and two colors. The shape was similar to his original eye shape, but they were a small bit bigger. His left eye chose a crimson red, and his right chose hazel. He finally looked down and looked around as if searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Max asked quietly, his left eye still light blue and a sad frown on his pale face. Ethan ignored Max and started speed walking down one of the hallways that lead into the courtyard they were standing in, almost as if he was being lured by something.

"Ignored… anyway, what are we doing now? We're all together now," Max asked the group of friends.

"Huh? I literally have no idea…" Cai said, rubbing his neck with his left hand.

"Well, we need to figure out something sooner or later… as for now, I'm going to scope out this place. Maybe see what my quirk is," Max said wandering off somewhere.

Ethan came back and sat down on a tree. He seemed to be thinking about something.

Cai was just realizing the characters were probably going to show up, he was fanboying as much as Midoriya does about heros, he was even mumbling, he was even smiling like an idiot. It was actually really funny.

Ethan's eyes were darting around. He was doing some sort of math in his head.

"Mmm…" he was mumbling something to himself while thinking.

Cai stopped and thought of something, "If a mirror has light bouncing off of it and a white hoodie bounces off light too, why don't they look the same?". It was like if the meaning of life was really stupid.

Max walked back to the group looking very different. His usual black hair definitely wasn't there, but it was now half-half; half arctic blue and half crimson. His eyes changed as well which was quite odd. Max's eyes were the same color as his hair.

The group was confused, actually beyond confused. Max took notice of everyone's expressions making him confused.

"What are you looking at?" Max asked the group, confusion laced on his voice.

Cai started to snicker, "Your hair," he said to the other.

"Yeah, what about it? It's just black," Max said, still confused.

"Look at your hair…" Cai said, pointing at the other person.

"I mean, okay. Someone give me a mirror or something so I can look at my hair," Max looked at the group.

Caleb passed Max a mirror, giving the confused group member the small reflective object.

"Thanks, Caleb," Max used the mirror to look at his hair and his face turned into complete shock.

"Holy crap, my hair isn't black anymore. What the hell happened to my eyes as well!?" Max said, keeping his voice low.

"Well, you could be using your quirk, the rest of us have one, so why wouldn't you." Cai started to think, then unconsciously started to mumble, "That could explain the sudden change," He said, still kind of interested by the sudden change.

"Wait, so you mean there is a possibility of me having a fire and ice Quirk?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, that's basically what I'm saying," Cai said, stating the obvious.

"Why does this remind me of someone?" Max questioned, thinking.

"Yeah, definitely someone. Who, though?" One of them asked.

"Todoroki! You look like Todoroki!" Cai exclaimed, trying not to be too loud, but still getting their point across.

"I wonder if people can tell us apart… oh wait, nevermind, you can," Max laughed, kinda awkwardly.

Cai just shrugged it off, they didn't really mind the joke, they were just still really confused. As they were discussing everything, Caleb noticed that there was a boy looking out the window, he had green hair that was very frizzy. His green eyes were filled with curiosity. He rushed away presumably to tell a teacher, only to soon after come rushing towards the group outside this time.

"Hey, who are you people?" He said, scared that people might have broken in.

Caleb responded with "Who ar-," he paused, "Wait I know you, aren't you Izuku Midoriya from class 1-A?" Caleb questioned.

"Wha-how did you know?..," Midoriya asked.

"We'll explain later, and besides they're more pressing concerns like the teachers getting suspicious and searching for you? Only to find us, then we would all be in deep shit!" He responded.

"How do I know I shouldn't get a teacher right now? I mean for all I know you guys could be villains!" He questioned.

"Okay, so we don't even know how we got here, so how do we even know if we're villains?" Cai muttered loudly, their anxiety talking for them.

"What do you mea-. Wait you don't even know how you got here?" Midoriya questioned suspiciously, yet worriedly at the same time.

"No…" Cai replied.

"Yeah and I can attest to that statement," Caleb said right after.

Midoriya was possibly over worried at this point. "So… um, what are your names?" Midoriya asked, trying to ease the awkward silence.

"I'm Senpu Kaze! Nice to meet you," Caleb started.

"Oh! I'm Kiyoshi... Himizu? Yeah! Kiyoshi Himizu! Nice to meet you!" Cai introduced.

"Kami Ikari," Ethan waved.

"Kasi Kori," Max smiled.

"Seikatsu Rain," David bounced.

The group continued introducing themselves until he knew all their names. A girl could be seen in the window above, she is undeniably recognizable. It was Uraraka Ochako! She ran outside to Midoriya.

"Deku-kun! Who are these people? Do you know them?" She asked Midoriya.

"Uraraka-san! Oh, no! I just met these people today!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"You just met-are they here to hurt you?! Are they villains?!" Uraraka asked Midoriya.

"No! They said they don't know how they got here… I'm pretty sure they mean no harm to us," Midoriya replied back.

"Can y'all stop arguing so we can move on?" Max asked saltily.

"Oh! Right! Uhhh… I think they might need some help. They probably have nowhere to go, so...ummm...could we maybe talk to the teachers and principle about this?" Midoriya asked.

"If they truly have no place to go...then sure!" Uraraka stated.

The two students told the group to walk with them, navigating their way to the principal's office. Uraraka left a minute earlier to get back to class. They gently opened the door.

"Hmmm...oh, what is it?" The principal asked behind the door. The group stepped into the office, making the principal surprised, "Why did you bring these people?" He questioned.

"They have no idea how they got here and have nowhere to go sir,"

Ethan just stood there, looking as casual as ever. He was beginning to enjoy this. The principle looked at the students.

"Is this true?" The principle quizzed.

"Yes, we aren't lying …" Cai chimed in.

The principle laughed at the name they gave him. "Hahaha...okay, very well," The principle chittered, making most of the group confused.

"I just need some simple questions answered," The principle stated.

They all nodded, Caleb was probably scared he would be turned to shreds by a mouse. Max just stood around, confident. The principle sat the group down (except Midoriya for obvious reasons) and started to ask them questions.

"So, let's start off with the most easy question. What are your names?" The principle asked.

"Senpu Kaze," Caleb answered shakily.

"I am Kiyoshi Himizu, Sir," He said to the principle, wanting to get it over and done with, or at least this question.

"Kasai Kori," Max answered coldly.

"Kami Ikari," Ethan responded, he would've been smirking, but this was kind of a serious situation.

"Seikatsu Rain, sir!" David kindly said.

The principle then asked some other questions such as "How old are you?" and "Where are you from?". They answered as honestly as they could, even if they had to fib a little bit because it would seem weird.

The principle then sighed and stated, "You will be allowed to dwell in this school until further notice, in the meantime while you're here, we will try to find some information about what we should do, I will now give you your keys."

The principle gave everyone their keys, except Cai. He wasn't in the room at the moment, he was in the restroom. Max got to hold Cai's key for now. Cai walked out, seeing his friends in the hall.

"Oh! You're out of the office, are we able to stay?" He asked them.

"Yes, at least for now," Caleb responded before he fainted. Max gave Cai his key, Cai thanked him and looked at the map the group was given. The group's dorms should be in the other building outside the school. They walked out to it and opened the door. They all realized something, their lives will never be the same.


	2. Two

They decided to go their separate ways and examine their rooms. Their rooms were all the same, mostly because they were just pre-created rooms with the basic needs in mind. They could probably personalize them if they add some things, maybe using their quirks and stuff. Cai stayed in Caleb's room with him until he woke up. Eventually, he did.

"Oh! You're awake! I was so worried!" He said as he hugged the other.

"Cai, don't worry about me! I'm fine!"

"C'mon, let's go out!" They all went out of their rooms and into the hallway again.

"So, we all have the exact same rooms," Ethan stated.

"We could try to find stuff in our pockets, we could put the stuff in our rooms," Cai suggested.

They decided to just go with it and they looked in their pockets. They all found things, some of their most precious belongings and some were just decorations that matched their specific tastes.

Caleb got an NES controller console, basically kinda like a phone, but is also some kind of tablet console and small posters - most of them were probably anime posters.

Max got a bow, including a couple of arrows to go along with it. He also got a couple of his drawings he made - specifically some drawings of anime characters, his friends and a couple others.

The rest looked at their items and went back to their rooms, to put the items where they wanted them. After they looked at what they got, the group looked at their not so empty rooms. They all agreed to just chill on the couch in the lounge, so they went there and sat down.

"So, what do we do?" Cai asked.

"The Principle never exactly told us what we could do after we went to our rooms and checked out everything. So, I guess we can just chill out and talk," Max said, "But, we are not going to wander around and break everything,"

They all just started talking about stuff, mostly the bnha movie that's gonna come out. They were HYPED for it. Well, at least most of them were. Then one of them got an idea.

"What if we test out our quirks? We are on school grounds after all," Caleb said.

"We could do that, but I think we should ask the Principle or something. We can't just go wandering around with nobody knowing where we are. Y'all gotta remember that we don't know the actual full layout of U.A," Max explained.

"You're right…But, then what do we do?" Cai responded.

"We could just go to bed, but it is too early for that...Maybe we could try to find more things in our rooms?" Cai suggested. He knew there probably wasn't much the group could do there and they all might run out of things to do soon, so exploring more would be the best thing.

The hours went by, then it turned to days. They were all in the lounge again, just chilling. There was a knock at the door, everyone was at least a little bit surprised.

"I'll get it!" Caleb stated as he ran to the door.

He opened the door to find...Aizawa aka Eraserhead, he silently gasped. Aizawa just walked into the lounge, leaving Caleb at the door. Caleb caught up and sat back down in his spot.

"So as you know, principle Nezu has allowed you to live inside these dorms. I am here to tell you this. You will have to be integrated into this school as students, think of this as a privilege of sorts. We don't want you all being degenerates and have your brains rotting away. You will have to be in my class in order for you all to be under control. It is all for your own safety and for the safety of everyone else, understood?" Aizawa explained.

"Yes sir," Most of them responded with.

Aizawa then left the dorms.

Max was just not responding, the group started to look at him.

"Hello, earth to Max...can you even hear me?" Cai asked while waving his hand in Max's face.

Max jumped in fear, "Jesus fucking christ. You should know never to scare me like that, dammit," He was scared, surprisingly his quick reflex didn't happen.

"Sorry... anyway I guess we're students now, this is kinda weird and I know for a fact we're classmates with the students of class 1-A now, so we get to see all the characters-" Cai said before he got interrupted by-

"Class 1-A! My bois!" Caleb screeched.

"Honestly, Senpu, you really need to stop fucking screeching. It fucking hurts my ears, so I might as well be deaf damnit," Max said, trying not to yell at his friend.

The rest of the group - besides Caleb - just made that sweatdrop face you see in anime.

"Jeez…" Cai said, thinking about things.

"Oh god, we're gonna have to have Bakugou as a classmate, that is not gonna go well…" Caleb stated, making a dead face.

"Awesome. Now I can annoy the absolute shit outta him!" Max said, fucking grinning.

The group was told that their first week of school would start in 4 days. They got provided with the things they would need, including uniforms. It was a bit overwhelming, but most of them got the hang of it. The group had to write and write even before their first day. The principle said it would be essential to helping them all, almost all of them didn't know why it would be, Cai was just happy he was allowed to write, so he did it no problem. Soon enough it got to the group's first day of school. They were ready for this, for whatever is waiting for them in the school of heroes, the start of a brand new day. They were ready!


	3. Three

It was morning, the sun's bright light going through the blinds of all the students' windows.

"For fucks sake, let's hope I don't go blind," Max said, his voice deep from the sleep.

Cai was just in the lounge, with a mug of coffee in hand - yes, it has a coffee machine in this story. Once Max was ready, never bothering to fix his hair, he tiredly opened his door - luckily not kicking the door open - and waited with Cai in the lounge. Nobody else seemed to be awake at the time.

"So, like… should we leave them behind and go to class. Or wait for them and ya'know," Max questioned.

"It's only 6:28 in the morning," Cai responded as he sipped his coffee.

"You know I always go to school literally very early," Max responded, looking very dead inside.

"I'm pretty sure that we have a lot of time on our hands and we live right next to the school, we can go anytime really and not be late," Cai stated, putting his mug on the table.

"Fine," Max said, flipping himself onto the couch.

"Can I freeze them if they don't wake up soon?" Max randomly asked out of nowhere.

"Sure, why not?" Cai replied.

"Alright," Max tiredly replied.

The time passed as more of them started to wake up and go to the lounge.

"Alright, I'm ready to leave," Max said, just wanting to leave already.

The rest of them were still in their pajamas, so they went to get ready. They stepped out of their rooms to the lounge. They were all ready as they'll ever be.

"Let's get going guys. I'm hyped," Max grinned at his friends.

They started making their way to the unknown territory. Max started to get scared, as they were getting close to their respective classroom. Even though he was excited to meet his new classmates, he just didn't want to deal with one aggressive angry boy. They were near the entrance to the school, they stepped in, looking like people on a mission. As they made their way through the hallways, one of them bumped into another student.

"Oh, sorry! Wait-guys?" The group could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Midoriya!

"So, we meet again, Midoriya-kun?" Max said to the male, offering a smile.

"What are you all doing here?" Midoriya questioned.

"About that," Max awkwardly laughed, "We're attending this school now," Max said, answering Midoriya's question.

"Really!? They let you go here?" Midoriya wondered, looking at all of them, his eyes full of curiosity just like when they first met.

"We have Quirks that we don't know about and don't know how to fully control them, so I guess they allowed us," Max didn't know the actual reason since he spaced out when the group was told everything, so Max just went with it.

"Something like he said. Anyway, it's nice to see you again!" Cai exclaimed, showing a smile on his face.

"We should get going to class," David stated.

"But- like- where is our-" Max never got to finish his sentence as he felt a slight shock.

"I know where your respective class is. So, follow me children," The female who had long yellow hair, a black bolt on the back of her hair which looked fake, but was actually real, realized she never introduced herself.

"By the way, the name is Raira Nariko. Electric Hero, Sparky," Raira introduced herself.

"Max, isn't she your oc?" Cai asked in a whisper.

"Ssshshsuisfgowrgh," Max said, clearly not in english, trying his best to quiet Cai.

Another woman was coming into the distance, "Nariko, you said you were going to the break room," She said, annoyed.

"Break…? I never take breaks, what do you mean!?" Raira complained, to the woman.

"First of all, calm the hell down, secondly, are these the children they assigned us to?"

"First of all, what is the word 'calm'? Also, yes, these are the children they assigned us. We're supposed to lead them to Class 1-A and I don't know what Aizawa is planning, so, uuhh…" Raira responded, heavily confused.

"Shouldn't we get going to class already? We're gonna be late," Cai butted in.

"You're absolutely right! But, before that...I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Akane Hayashi, The Plant Hero: Ivines, I will be one of two assistant teachers here to help you. Nariko is the other one," Akane stated, on the last sentence gesturing to the other woman.

"Yo, I'm the main assistant teacher," Raira said, slowly walking away.

"We should get going before Aizawa goes on a hunt and tries to kill me," It was normal for Raira, nothing to worry about it.

The students took the signal and started walking with the two women. They got to the classroom door and one of the two women left. They gently opened the door, or at least tried before Raira kicked open the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aizawa questioned as he went out of his weird cocoon looking bag.

Raira looked terrified, "And this is my que to **_fucking run for my life_**." Raira yelled before running away.

"Anyway...hello?" Caleb muttered as he stepped in.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by this...sudden break in, we have some new students in your class, introduce yourselves," Aizawa said with a dead face.

"Yo, the name's Kasi Kori. My Quirk is Fire and Ice," Max smirked, introducing himself to the class. Todoroki looked shocked, but his expression changed right after.

"Senpu Kaze is my name, Whirlwind is my quirk and I'm looking forward to being your classmate," Caleb stated with a happy smile/smirk. Todoroki gave a disapproving look.

"Kiyoshi Himizu, call me 'Cai', I have the quirk 'Painter'," Cai answered, after going behind the rest of his friends.

"Kami Ikari, I don't have a quirk right now." Ethan waved.

"Seikatsu Rain, my quirk is life line." David smiled.

Since Raira was _most likely _wanted back at Class 1-A, _this _time, she slowly opened the door and walked in like nothing happened. The rest of the new students introduced themselves, going to their seats afterwards. The class soon started, with some of the students getting questions from the others.

"Settle down...so we are going to be picking a class rep. You get to vote for whoever you want," Aizawa explained. Most of the students went right at it without fail, the new students (well, one of them) were geeking out at this moment, it was kind of an iconic episode. The new students voted as well, going with the people they think would best suit the role. Some voted for themselves, while others just voted for the people that they liked, etc. It didn't really matter, as people still voted for Midoriya. One of them voted for Bakugou, surprising a lot of them. Raira was silently watching the students pick the class rep, and she smiled - most likely like a weirdo - while doing so.

"Hey guys, who'd you vote for?" Cai asked the rest of the group.

"I voted for Iida." Max shrugged.

"Caleb, what about you?" David asked Caleb, saying his name in a whisper.

"Iida," He responded, it seemed kind of obvious in a way.

The rest of them talked about who they voted for until it came down to David and Cai.

"I voted for Bakugou," David said.

"I voted for Kirishima," Cai responded last.

The time passed until it was near the end of the last class before lunch, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu had won.

"Lunch!" The students yelled (by students, I mean almost the whole class).

The group decided to find a seat, there was only one empty table.

"Oh hey!" A familiar voice said. The group looked over to see (you guessed it) the golden trio.

"Is there room for a few more?" The technical leader of the trio (Midoriya) asked.

"Uhhh...sure I guess," Caleb responded.

"Okay! How was your first day so far?" Uraraka asked, sliding into the seating part of the table with her friends.

"It was okay i guess, i don't really feel as though i belong yet," Caleb answered.

"Interesting, so you are new as I've heard. How come you weren't here from the beginning?" Iida asked, trying to start a conversation with the group.

"Well...we kinda just appeared here out of nowhere...we don't know how we got here...I think we're only here so they make sure we don't cause chaos…" One of them said, sounding rather dead.

"Oh….ummm, why don't you guys tell us about yourselves, explain your quirks and such," Uraraka said.

"Oh, sure! My name is Senpu Kaze, you already know that...My quirk is Whirlwind, I can control the air and the wind, I can also shoot air out of my hands and feet. That means I can fly in a way. It does drain a lot of energy…" Caleb responded.

"Name is Kiyoshi Himizu, as with most of our names, you already know them. My quirk is called Painter, I can manipulate liquids and turn them into paint. I can only do it with exposed liquids, unless they are in my own body. If I am focused or lucky enough, I can manipulate their properties, it comes in handy. My drawback is a time limit, literal dripping acid and almost passing out. Seems fair for such an overpowered quirk like mine," Cai explained, it made Midoriya's eyes light up, but his eyes lit up for Caleb's explanation as well.

"That is...interesting, onto the rest of you!" Uraraka exclaimed.

The rest of them talked about themselves...until it got to Ethan.

"You gonna say stuff about yourself, your quirk?" Uraraka asked.

"I...don't have a quirk... that I know of." He replied back, deadpanning.

They looked surprised at this, someone who doesn't (or seemingly doesn't) have a quirk at their school.

"What?" Midoriya asked.

"I said what you think I said, I don't have a quirk," Ethan retorted.

"We should change the topic..." Cai muttered, basically mumbling the last part.

"I agree, how about we talk about-" Midoriya was saying when he got interrupted by a voice.

"LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH," It said.

The new students surely knew what was coming up next...


	4. Four

All of the students started to run into the hallways, desperately trying to get out of the school. It was all too familiar to the group, as it was one of the first episodes in the show. The group knew exactly what to do, or at least most of it. It all happened according to plan.

"Iida-san! Uraraka-san! Listen closely! Uraraka-san, use your zero gravity on Iida-san, and Iida-san, use your engines to get to the top of the exit! When you get there, assure them that everything's okay!" Midoriya exclaimed.

It went exactly as it was supposed to. Some of the group members eyed the windows. They saw two familiar people...one was the Bad-touch Man himself: Shigaraki and the other one...was oddly familiar...blonde hair, that was all they saw of the other. The other one indeed brought familiar bad vibes to the group, one that Shigaraki didn't even give them.

"ATTENTION! THIS IS JUST THE PAPARAZZI AND THE MEDIA! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Iida screeched. He continued until everyone calmed down and went back to what they were doing.

The anxiety looming over the new students' heads didn't go away, however. It caused a shift in the group's (how you say) feel. Some of their appearances did change, thought subtle.

Max and Ethan's appearance only seeming drained compared to the original.

Cai's hair a more gloomy shade of strawberry, his worried nature and anxious habits now visible, making the discolouration nothing to worry about.

Caleb kept a paranoid stance, appearance not affected by the situation

"We know what comes next, right?" Cai sighed, preparing himself mentally.

Most of the group looked confused until it clicked, then they started nodding, the others just nodded from the start. The nods were ones of the freaked out kind. What comes next would be the most iconic thing in the series...and the most unimaginable thing in their lives.


	5. Five

The day finally loomed over them, the field trip. They didn't exactly have costumes (they weren't really registered students after all), so they put stuff together that they had and made stuff (a few people actually asked Yaoyorozu for help).

"Caleb, do you think we'll make it out alive?" Cai asked his friend, with a dead expression.

"I'm going to be optimistic and say that we will!" He responded enthusiastically.

"Ya want some apple juice or something?" Max questioned.

"I'm kinda thirsty, so yeah, I would like some," Caleb replied, having a precious smile on his face.

The rest of the gang woke up soon after and walked out into the lounge to find them playing twister- I mean talking about the newest chapter of the manga.

"What're y'all talking about?" Max asked.

"Manga," Cai responded.

They just sulked there, trying to make conversation until...

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! LET'S GET OUTTA THE DORMS AND INTO THE CLASS, GO GO GO!" Cai exclaimed, sounding like a general to his soldiers.

Everyone - except Caleb, Max and Cai - started to scramble to get ready. They were all geared up to go to class, most of them dreading already of the hours to come. They all ran to the entrance and to the class, being twenty minutes early. They sat down in their seats, wheezing from the rush to get there.

"So remember when we did that persona 3 roleplay and you called Junpei 'Stupei'?" Cai asked Caleb.

"Yeah, what about it?" Caleb responded.

"Will you end up calling Bakugou 'Bakagou' or something like that, Bakuhoe maybe?" Cai wondered.

"Well I will now!" Caleb exclaimed.

This caused Cai to chuckle. The time passed til everyone was in the class.

"We're gonna be going on a trip, even the new students get to go. So, get it all together and wear your costumes if you want. We have to get on the bus soon," Aizawa explained.

The students seemed excited for the trip, the gang...not so much. They already came prepared for this in their bags and stuff, so they just took the things that were made and put them on. The gang went for the bus right away, it would give them time to talk strategy before the LoV shows up.

"So, our quirks can work well if paired up correctly...who is gonna be next to who?" Max quizzed.

"I think that Caleb and I work pretty well together with our quirks, he can get the sky while I get the ground. Which leaves you, Ethan and David, but Ethan doesn't have quirk...it might be you providing quirk power and him providing sheer force," Cai explained, sounding a bit like Midoriya while doing it. Right as he finished that sentence, the other students walked onto the bus.

"You were already here?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Yep!" One of the students replied.

The bus ride went as it usually did in the show except for…

"You two! Candy apple hair and Freezer Burn! What's your relationship with Deku?!"

This caused the two to turn around. They both looked at Bakugou and one of them hesitated to reply.

"He was the one who found us in the field, he basically in a way saved us. I don't know where we would be without him or Uraraka," Max finally said. Everything after that was silent.

When they got there, a lot of the students ran in. It was huge!

"Hello everyone and welcome to the unforeseen simulation joint or the USJ! I am Pro Hero: 13 and first before we move on to the actual tests I need to say one thing...maybe two...three four...maybe five things. As you know, my quirk is called "Black Hole". I can suck up debris to a molecular level."

Midoriya interrupted with, "You go on all kinds of rescue missions, helping save people!"

"Yes, it is good for rescuing. However, my quirk can be easily used to kill. Now some of you have quirks that can get out of control if not used properly," They said while looking at some of the students.

"So this can be used to help get control of using it for rescue. Now onto the next one-" They said before being interrupted by the sudden appearance of a portal.

"How could someone break in here? It's all protected," Someone asked.

"Kaminari! Use your quirk to try and fix the signal!" Aizawa yelled.

Someone stepped out of the portal, wait...not just someone, but multiple people!

"Hello, we are the League of Villains. We were told that for your little show that the Symbol of Peace was supposed to be here, I suppose we were wrong. Shigaraki, if you will," The purple and black mist, Kurogiri spoke.

"Right, since the symbol of peace isn't here, why not terrorize him by taking down his students," Shigaraki smirked.

"Students, get behind! 13, protect them!" Aizawa ordered.

"Oh, I'm afraid you can't do that…Kurogiri," Shigaraki creepily responded.

Kurogiri then proceeded to put portals around groups of students, sending them off to different places. The battle was about to happen for protection and safety and it won't be the last time…


	6. Six

The groups were sent to the respective areas in the USJ, it was time to sip the tea- I mean kick ass. Caleb and Cai were lodged into the water, probably drowning when...they woke up.

"Caleb!" Cai said, sounding muffled underneath the liquid.

He tried to grab for his comrade, but was just a bit out of reach. Basically almost gasping for air, they got close enough to push him out of the water and onto some sort of land.

'Wait, how do I get out of here?' He asked himself, before remembering 'Oh right! Quirk!'.

They used it the tiniest bit to what they know to push themself out. Leaving the coughing and gasping aside, once they got to shore...everything seemed fine. Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta were on the boat, not being attacked yet.

"Caleb...caleb...Caleb!" They screeched when they saw him, he looked extremely dead inside…

"Yeet?" Caleb asked, not even looking where he was.

"Where are your glasses? Here they are! How did they get here?" Cai questioned, pulling them out of his pockets.

"Dunno...we should get on the boat, help out Midoriya and stuff." Caleb suggested, looking like he found something worth a million dollars.

They used their quirk to get them both onto the boat from the back, sneaking up on the three mentioned. "Sup," Cai said, poking Midoriya on the shoulder.

"What are y-Himizu-san, Kaze-kun?! What are you doing here?" He screamed, looking like he saw a ghost.

"Midoriya, not so loud! And we're your classmates too, why wouldn't we be here?" Cai responded, looking at Midoriya like he's a doofus.

"Oh...ummm...I-I meant why are you here specifically?" He stuttered.

"We got sent here by the purple mist man apparently named Kurogiri," Caleb squeaked out.

"I think the villains are going to try and attack us, we need a plan," Cai simply said.

"Oh! You're right! Uhhhh….Why don't you two take one side and we'll take the other. Tsuyu-san, Mineta-kun, you can work with me. You can help us get out of the water, Tsuyu-san, and Mineta-kun, use your quirk to stick the villains together. I can use my quirk to create a whirlpool of sorts. Let's do it!" Midoriya explained.

"Kay!" The others (caleb and cai) exclaimed before running off to the other side.

"Caleb, you take the air, I'll cover the ground!" He shouted to his partner.

Caleb rubbed his palms together and clapped, a breeze exhaling out of them. He blew wind to get himself high up into the air as Cai put his hand in the water.

"Ready?" Caleb questioned.

"AS I'LL EVER BE!" Cai exclaimed.

He got into the water and thought of something to do with it. He walked across the solidified (or solidified in a way that only he can walk on it) liquid and started twirling his hands, the water moving with them.

He went onto autopilot, villains were coming close and almost grabbed onto his feet. He glided on the water and pushed them away, his hands forming a fist with the water. He grabbed the villain with the makeshift fist, glaring.

Cai just stayed glaring at them, before throwing the villain across the way with the fist. More villains were coming close to the duo.

"Bro! I might need some help right now!" He shouted.

"Gotcha'!" Caleb exclaimed back. Caleb used his wind to blow while Cai manipulated it so it had a current, creating a whirlpool.

"We got em' trapped now," Cai muttered to his partner, creating a wall around the water filled area.

"We should go now…" Caleb told his friend.

(Meanwhile in the other areas)

"Nhhh...Ethan where are y-...wake the hell up!" Max exclaimed.

"What the fuck?!" Ethan screeched as he jolted up.

"Jesus christ! You scared me!" Ethan shouted to the other.

"Shhhh...we need to be quiet, we don't know who's here," Max mutter to his friend.

The truth was, Todoroki was nearby already pounding in some villains (don't think about it in a weird way). The duo sneaked away to think of a plan. Finally, it came to them.

"Okay, here it is. I can try to distract and freeze them, while you sneak up on them from behind. I think they could be dealt with easily after that," Max explained.

"I guess we could take that," Ethan responded with. With that, they went off to their (not) quest.

They slowly snuck behind them and...you know what, they just bolted and started randomly hitting villains in hopes they would knock 'em down. Their plan was false in its entirety.

(back with group 1)

Once they got back down, it was clear they had to leave the area. They ran towards anything that wasn't there. The eventually ran into…."Guys? We're so glad we found you!" Cai exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Shhhhh….we need to sneak away, got any ideas?" One of them said, not wanting to draw attention.

"We could camouflage ourselves somehow or we could just run," Caleb suggested.

"Let's go with the first one...it'll be easier to try that, it'll draw less attention," Ethan said.

"But how do we do tha- Ahhh! My hand is gone! Oh wait...it's right there," Caleb screeched.

"I guess we could just try walking over as we don't have anything to camouflage us here," Cai muttered.

With that they started leisurely walking up to wherever they were headed. They looked around to see if anybody noticed, to their surprise, nobody batted an eye at the group. It was...strange.

"Max, isn't it weird that nobody is noticing us?" Caleb asked.

"Are we invisible?" One of them asked.

"Obviously, we aren't dumb, we are in a world with superpowers. Of course we're invisible!"

"But how?!" Caleb questioned with his all too precious voice.

"It's Ethan's power, remember? Do you guys remember before we got here? We explained quirks that we want? No, just me? Okay,"

"Oh, Yeahh!" Caleb said in a drawn out voice.

"We can use it to our advantage then...did he just turn it off? Cause everyone is just looking at us. Or it could be because we're disembodied voices,"

"Probably the second one,".

They ran right to the scene of Midoriya punching the Noumu, Cai shaking in his boots.

"Oh boy...here we go, I got a plan," Caleb said.

"Wh-what's that-t?" Cai responded.

"You can use your water to try and suffocate the Noumu, focus on making it flammable. Max, use your fire power to set the liquid ablaze. Ethan, keep us hidden. I'll sweep him up in the air after that. It could potentially weaken it," Caleb explained.

They went to different corners near the Noumu. They all focused on what they needed most, also the chances of them dying for this. With the fear of death and determination combined, they got to the plan head on. Unfortunately, Max got hit by the Noumu.

"Oh shit!"

"E=McSCARED!"

"Max!"

He fell to the ground, an arm wrapped around his torso.

"...a little help?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Roger!"

"...yeah"

They all helped Max to his feet, seeing a little bit of blood drip onto the ground.

"IS THERE ANYONE HERE THAT CAN HELP OUR FRIEND?!" Caleb shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Wait- can't one of us help Max?" Cai asked, still fucking panicking.

"Ethan?"

"Ethan"

Ethan tried to focus, it failing once, failing twice, and finally got it down. He grabbed Max's hand and, with a flash of green light, healed the fallen teammate.

"Oh my god! I can do that!" He screamed.

"Fucking keep it **down**," Max retorted.

"Get em'!" The enemy yelled.

"Ohgodwe'renotinvisibleanymore, Ethan! Jack it!" Caleb screamed.

They all ran, Max being slower than the rest, Caleb slowing down to help.

"C'mon, carry 'im on your back if you need to! We gotta go!" Ethan screeched.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I will!" Caleb went, actually putting Max on his back. He was thinking 'How can I even hold Max?'.

As the group sped down the way, they took shelter behind a building to check on each other.

"Okay, the only one that seemed to have bad wounds is Max, is everyone good?" Caleb asked.

"Nope! Not good! Not okay!" Cai shouted, pointing his finger to his head.

"What do you me-"

"What I mean is that what would've happened if we just stayed there!? We don't know, the Noumu could've tried to injure Max again or worse! What could happen after that? Max could die if we're not careful…" Cai stated somberly, face red and tears threatening to spill.

"Oh my god, is this how you are actually?" Ethan asked.

"Yes! I'm a fucking crybaby that gets fucking hurt because I'm clumsy and an idiot and and!-" Cai yelled before being pulled in for a hug by Caleb.

"No, not anymore words," He said, making Cai have a slight smile.

"thanks…"

"No problem,"

"Okay uhhhhh, can we stop it with the character development? I'll go fight those bitches, you three stay here," Ethan stated before straight up **mcfricking leaving**.

"Well then, Max still has some wounds...I could try to heal them?" Cai muttered to the rest that were left.

He tried to focus so hard on the properties of the liquids near him (convenient), maybe it took 9 minutes. His fingers glowed with a luminous yellow shine, connecting to his palms like veins. He thought for a second...and did the unthinkable.

He took a small blade and cut a part of his hand (no blood diseases, no worries). The blood went onto Max's wounds, causing a pink light to emerge from them. After that basically blinding the trio, Max was all 100% healed.

"I...I did it," Cai mumbled while sitting down cross legged on the ground and staring at his hands.

"Yeah, you did, now can you shut up and hug me?" Caleb asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Kay, dude," The two embraced another ti-

"Can you two stop it with the hugs? We need to talk about this," Max retorted, looking a bit pissed at the two near him.

"Sorry…" They said in unison.

"Okay, what was with that fucking pink light? You had like glowing yellow hands, what exactly are you now, a god?" He ranted.

"No, still human"

"And you healed the rest of my wounds like it was nothing?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it nothing…" *insert rubbing back of neck with hand*

"And you think you're useless?"

"Pretty much yeah"

"That is really useful! Why would you think that when you know what you can do?!"

"Uhhhhh...force of habit? I guess, I don't really know...it's just ingrained in my brain"

"And-"

"All Might!" The group was interrupted by Midoriya's yell of the name, alerting them to the scene. The heroes had arrived, and they could be saved.


	7. Seven

The trio came out from behind the building to find...All Might and all the other heroes fighting the villains, Ethan nowhere to be seen. He was most likely invisible and trying to do sneak moves and attack some villains himself. Small Might, Midoriya himself, was trying to help.

"Uhhhhhhh, go with Midoriya?"

"Go with Midoriya,"

The trio tried to creep up as quietly as possible, probably weirding out everyone near them.

"Hello Midoriya-kun," Max said from behind the precious boy.

"Eek! Stop scaring me like that!" He yelled as quietly as he could.

"Yeah ummm, we need to give you a plan," Cai said.

"We d-"

"We do. So the plan is, 'Senpu' and I can distract the Noumu while it's not looking. 'Kasai' and you can try to find the weak spot, we can try to get some damage on it. Then you and All Might can dish out the final blow. Got it?" Cai explained.

"Got it," Midoriya gulped.

Then it was straight to it, hopefully it wasn't going to be foiled like the other plan.

"Cabes, lets go over there," Cai said, point towards the nearby water area.

"You really wanna make it easy, don't you?"

"Yep! As easy as it could possibly be. I don't exactly remember the time limit, so it could be really easy for me to pass out or something while using it,"

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

"Dunno, I mean, you also have a time limit to yours. So, eh?"

"Oh my gosh, that is- y'know, I'm not gonna talk about that anymore. Let's get this over with," Caleb muttered, sounding really pissed.

They both kept shut as they did their part. Caleb blew a gust of wind to the Noumu, sending it a little bit back. Its attention was suddenly put onto the duo, creating a perfect move for them.

"Hit it like a hurricane…" The two stood beside each other, combining their powers into the chaotic combo (let's call it the Double-Hurric) It hit the Noumu and a few nearby villains, maybe a little bit too effectively.

"Now!" With the information the other two got, All might and Midoriya used their power to bust the Noumu away.

When I say Midoriya, I mean he stood on the sidelines because All Might wouldn't let him. It ended the same way as it did in the episode, only with a little difference. The group put their mark on the Attack of the USJ. Let's just say, the ride back was...not very pleasant. The whole police being there and everything.

"Y'know what? If we ever get home, we're playing Smash Bros. straight away. Maining Dark Pit!" Cai exclaimed.

"Yeah? I main Roy no matter what!" Caleb retorted.

"Incineroar, no surprises here," Max joined.

"Uhhhh, Bowser? D.K.? I think I'll do uhhhh...Ridley?" Ethan tried.

"You don't seem so sure, just go with whatever one you want. It'll be better to do that than just saying a random character and hoping for the best," Caleb stated.

"Kay," He replied.

As soon as they went back, they went to the dorms. To their surprise they saw...two extra people.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"I uh ummm...Austin and Alyssa?" The figure said.

"Austin? Which one?" Cai questioned.

"Peterson,"

"Dead grass?"

"Yep,"

"And Muffin?"

"Yes,"

"Ohmygodhowdidyougethere!" Cai said while hugging the two.

"How do you know us?" Alyssa quizzed, looking at the group suspiciously.

"It's me, Cai. Here's Caleb, Max and Ethan. We just look different here than we did before we came here," Cai explained.

"Where is here?"

"Oh, how do I explain? Umm we are in an anime as of now, and you're here for the ride!" Caleb tried.

"We're in a WHAT?!" Alyssa yelled.

"An anime?" Cai muttered, shrinking down behind Caleb after hearing that.

"Oh my go-I can't do this right now. Here of all places and right now? I need to pinch myself. Okay, yep this is real. Why the fuck are we in an anime right now?" She continued.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh….hard to explain. We all kinda passed out at lunch and we ended up here. It's been a few days, actually," Max stated.

"If we're here, how long will it be until we get to go home?" Austin asked.

"Well, considering what we know, it could be never…" Caleb replied, the sombre mood filling up the room to the brim.

Nobody can stick with happiness forever.


	8. Eight

"Never?! What do you mean never?! We might never be able to GO BACK?!" Alyssa bursted, causing Cai to retreat to the corner of the coach that was near the wall.

"Exactly," Ethan spat.

"Well that doesn't sound salty at all," Austin went.

"Uhhh, should we make them do the whole name thing and go to UA with us or should we just let them stay in the dorms?" Cai asked from where he was sitting.

"Name thing? What name thing?" Austin questioned.

"We had to change our names because they speak japanese, so we're probably speaking it too. It's to make us make sense in their eyes and to blend in," Max explained.

"To answer your question, we could do it. We just need them to get used to the dorms. The thing is that we have to have them put in a different class from us. It could be suspicious and weird for two more students to come to a class that already has twenty-four students in it. Probably class 1-b," Ethan reasoned.

"Even with the annoyance that is Neito Monoma...they will do great there. Or they could be in class 1-c, we don't exactly know if they have quirks," Caleb tried.

"Uhhh, let's test if they have quirks. Focus on something, anything. Just focus," Cai said.

They focused on something. Austin's arms glowed a neon green and looked like lightsabers.

"Ooooh, cool! What are you gonna name that?"

"Uhhhhh, how about Verleil?"

"Verleil?"

"Like Soleil vert, Green sun,"

"That makes sense!"

Alyssa didn't have anything happen, seems she will be quirkless.

"Awwwww…" She whined.

"Hey, it's fine. You don't need to have a quirk. You can be in class 1-C! Plus, Midoriya was quirkless and he is awesome no matter what. You'll do great!" Cai encouraged, speaking as loud as they could muster in the moment, which wasn't much.

"Where are they gonna sleep? They don't have their own rooms and Alyssa probably wouldn't want to room with most of us. Whoever wants to take Austin put your hand up," Ethan stated.

Nobody put their hand up.

"Oh come on! If nobody wants to take him, I will!" He shouted.

Still nobody.

"Fine…" He felt defeated.

"I'll take Alyssa…" Cai said in his corner, raising his hand.

"Why?" Caleb questioned.

"She would probably be the most comfortable with me and- Oh David, you're back. When did you get back?" Cai said, interrupting himself.

"Uhh, a few minutes ago...you okay guys? Who are these people?" David quizzed.

"We go to school with them, dumbuss. You should know them...we hang out with them at lunch a lot" Caleb retorted.

"Well excuuuuuuse me princess!"

"I'm a DUDE!" Caleb yells and Alyssa starts laughing very hard, telling all she is probably high on sugar… Who would give her sugar!?

"Oh god, who gave her sugar?!" Cai exclaimed, still on the couch corner.

"I gave myself sugar," Alyssa smiles, her face cherry red.

She then took a one liter pepsi out of her pocket and starts drinking it.

"Why?!" "Because…I want to," Alyssa smirked, quickly downing the rest of the pepsi. She took another one out.

"What...the...is she magical or something?"

"No, but I do like wearing that shirt,"

"I'm just gonna...go to bed," Caleb and Ethan walked to their respective rooms and slept, leaving the other four alone.

"So, have you played Smash Bros. at home or what? I need to know these things, dead grass!" Cai shouted.

"Uhhh, no? How long have you been here? Cause it's only been two hours since lunch," Austin tried. "...we've been here for maybe almost a week," Max explained, deadpanning at the two newcomers.

"Uhhh, so we should go to bed. It's been a long day and we fought some dastardly villains. It's resting time," Cai stated. They all went to their rooms and fell asleep.s resting time, Cai stated. They all went to their rooms and fell asleep.


	9. Nine

The morning struck once again. The light was dim and everyone was asleep. Well, except Cai.

The night before was just studying, drawing and also writing down hypotheses and explanations for how to group came to the world of BNHA.

Although strange, he thought that maybe somebody brought them there for a reason. He isn't sure what, but he knows one thing...they definitely aren't one of the heroes. There was a knock on the door.

"Cai! Wake up! Get up! Come out before I make you!"

"Fine…" He lazily walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh my god, you look like shit…"

"Ya think?! I have been theorizing and trying to think of why we're here. It's been about half a day so far that I've been doing it! Alyssa gets the bed, I theorize. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go snooze on the couch," Cai retorted, trudging over to the lounge. He laid down and immediately dozed off.

A few hours later, somebody came into the lounge. They started poking Cai.

They kept poking, until..."WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, YOU CREEPY RAT?! Huh?! Oh my god, you scared me!" Cai shouted, hyperventilating until looking over to see it was Caleb. "

You should...probably stop..staying up...so late," He said in response between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Say that to the person who is trying find out how to get us out of this mess,"

"Sure...Anyway, get ready. Class starts in two hours or so. We need to be bright and early, like always,"

"Kay, Cabes,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say, boo,"

Cai left to his room and got ready. He lost his tie somewhere, so he couldn't wear it today. He woke Alyssa up and she got up. They needed to get them ready and stat.

There were some uniforms in one of the hallway closets, probably for emergencies or something. He grabbed one of the female ones for her and a male one for Austin.

The rest of the group were ready to go and get the two extras registered.

"So these two randomly showed up in the dorms? How am I supposed to believe that?" Principle Nezu had inquired.

"Sir, we can prove it with evidence," One of them replied.

"What evidence?"

"We got back from the USJ and went to the dorms. Then they showed up when we were in there. Also, didn't we randomly show up on campus?"

"Fair point, but where would we even put them? We can't put them in 1-A,"

"Uhhh, well you can put 'Akira' in 1-B. 'Nao' can go into 1-C. I am sure that the teachers could take care of them just as great as Aizawa does with us!" Caleb exclaimed.

"So, poorly?" Cai retorted.

"Exactl- No!" He yelled.

Nezu sighed. "I will let this one slide. The other classes need to be evened out anyway. We cannot have too many people in 1-A or it will get crowded," He stated before shooing them out of his office.

The group wandered around, like most days.

"So, I finished that fanart drawing you wanted! It isn't good, but like...it's decent?" Cai said, arms behind his head.

"Really? Thanks! I've been waiting since monday for it, when did you get it done?" Austin responded.

"Last night…" Cai muttered.

"Oh," Austin spoke.

"I've been getting work done most nights. At least I have Caleb to make sure I'm still alive," Cai explained.

"Yeah, I think you would have committed toaster-bath if I hadn't made you go to bed…" As Caleb ommitted that, Cai just stared off into the distance.

"Cai, earth to Cai! Hello?! HI, I'M SORA FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!"

"NOOOOOO!"

The group tried to stifle a laugh. They failed and bursted into a fit of laughter.

"What?! It's not funny when you're jumped by people cosplaying as Sora and Roxas!" He shouted.

The group split into the two parts as they went to the classrooms. They waited in the classroom until everyone showed up.

The door opened to reveal…"Mr. Aizawa?! You should be recovering!"

"I am fine. Recovery Girl fixed me up. I came here to tell you that this won't be the end. There are more fights to come," Aizawa stated.

"More villains?!" The class yelled.

"The UA sports festival is coming up, so get to training," He responded before he went to sleep.

"The sports festival is a event here at the school. It's pretty much replaced the olympics! It's usually seen by people all around the world!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Seems we gotta get to training. After school, we should ask if we can practice in the field," Max said to the group, they all nodded in response.

"Maybe we could up it and make it fun! Like a tournament!" Caleb exclaimed.

"That's a great idea," David stated.

"Yeah, I'll verse 'Aomu' in a fight. We know each other the most," Cai muttered.

The hours of class went by, seeming just like a page turn in a book. The group had asked if they could practice i n the field after school. The reply was a sigh and begrudging 'Yes'.

They said farewell to the people that were leaving school and not in the dorms, then they went over to the dorms to get changed. When they were done, they came out and ran to the field.

"Okay, so...we should come up with the order we'll go in. Rock, paper, scissors anybody?" Caleb asked.

They played and it came out in this order: Max vs Ethan, David vs Austin, and Caleb vs Cai. They all readied their positions to start.

"Ready, set, game!"

Max kept his stance, looking around. Ethan took this opportunity and snuck behind the other. Max saw this chance and froze an ice wall behind himself. Ethan backed up and punched it, creating a dent in the ice. Max listened and heard the sound, glancing behind and getting ready to strike. A small orange light was seen behind the frozen barrier before melting it and turning into a burst of flame.

"Woah!"

Ethan ran out of the way and jumped. When he tried to come back down, he had noticed he was walking on air. There was an invisible floor between him and the ground. The floor came down and he landed, but not before slipping on ice. Ethan, for a second, disappeared and went behind Max.

He was sure to be stealthy. Both the both striked at each other in the same moment, creating a collide between their abilities. They both fell down, panting. Ethan had a few burns and his hand was numb. Max looked rather pale and had a few small cuts from the ice, but otherwise was fine. It was undeniable, though, that Max had won.

"Kay, The Lifeless Wonder vs The Green Sun!" Cai screamed.

"Green sun?" "Lifeless Wonder?" The boys sounded confused.

"Hero names, I came up with them just now," Cai explained.

"Ohhh!" The two said in unison.

The battle between them was kind of dull. It just ended with them both having maybe a bruise or two, not much of using powers and just fistfighting.

While the fight was going on, all these senarios played in Cai's head.

What if he accidently hurt Caleb?

What if he won and Caleb didn't like him?

What if Caleb felt the way he did and just wanted to deny it?

What if he secretly hated him?

Before he knew it, it was over. Neither of them won, it was a tie.

"Okay, me….vs….Caleb," Cai muttered.

"Why do you look so down, Cai?" Caleb questioned.

"Uhhh, nothing"

"C'mon, you can tell me. We're friends, right"

"_I'm not so sure if we're friends…_"

"C-Cai?"

"I-I don't know...I'm just gonna forfeit for now, okay?" Cai stated with his head down.

"Okay. Remember to see me if you ever need help. **Got it memorized?**" Caleb referenced. Cai laughed.

"Yeah, see ya!" He said before leaving to the dorms.

Caleb stood there, very confused. He didn't know what to say. They both wanted to fight each other, right? It was all in good fun, he wouldn't get hurt. Why was he so worried and so...dull? He wouldn't let him see his face, what was hidden beneath to be so secretive with him about?

Maybe he just wasn't cut out for having friends at the moment. Some people want to be left alone...or was it him? Was it his fault? No. Caleb shook the thought off and went towards the dorms with his usual grin.

When he got there, all he could hear was...crying. Loud sobs coming from one of the rooms. From the way the voice sounds, it was Cai. He must've done something to upset the other, something worse than a smack and a few words.

He gently opened the door…"Oh my gosh! You can't get away from me now!"

"C-Caleb? Go...away...please, I just want...to...uhh...just please go…"

"No! You're my friend and you're crying!"

"Do you honestly think I like you as a friend?!"

"Y-you don't..."

"No...I don't...I like you...a bit...more….I can't explain it well enough...I just...everytime I see you my day lights up, I feel alive and I have heat in my chest cavity...I don't know how to feel about you, right now...just go away," Cai stated, lifting up his head to show his cherry tinted face.

"I thought you were starting to hate me…" Caleb replied.

"I don't...I just can't understand my feeling towards you well enough... I thought that you would reject me"

"Why would I reject you?"

"Because I'm useless and a nobody"

"I don't think you're either of those things. You are an amazing human being that I love"

"Caleb, is this actually what love feels like?"

"Yeah"

"It feels...nice," Cai said before falling asleep on Caleb's shoulder. They soon were both asleep in peace.


	10. Ten

The day rolled around like before. Bright and early, the students slugged over to the lounge in their pajamas.

"So, sports festival, huh?"

"Yup...where's the other two?"

"Probably still asleep. Y'all should go wake them up" Two people from the group volunteered and walked towards the two rooms of the missing students.

"Huh? He's not here. Austin, go check Cai's room," Alyssa said to Austin. T

he boy opened the unlocked door and peeked through it to find...two students sleeping near the edge of the bed.

"Uhhh, Alyssa. You might want to check this out," He said to the other.

"What is i- Awww...that's just cute," She muttered. One of the two opened their eyes. He looked around and then looked beside him. He panicked.

"What are you guys doing here?! This is supposed to be private!" He exclaimed.

"Well sooorry. You two were missing at the lounge, Max told us to get you," Austin explained.

"He was worried about us? Awwwww," Caleb spoke as he woke up.

"Still, this is supposed to be private!"

"You should've locked the door!"

"Well this goober decided to go into my room!"

"Why are we yelling?!"

"I don't know! I just feel violated!" Cai screamed.

"I have been summoned. What the friggidy hell is going on here?" Max said.

"Uhhhhhh...he did it!" The three boys yelled at each other.

"This is just dumb. You two lovebirds better get your asses over to the lounge or you are literally gonna be toast," Max threatened, making them all take a step back.

"Yes sir!" They yelled in unison.

"Then fuckin' go!" Max shouted, making the others run to the lounge.

"So, did he scare you so bad you pissed yourselves?" One of the others asked.

"I dunno about me, but I think Austin might've," Caleb muttered.

"I did not!" Austin screeched.

"Then whats that stain at the front of your pants?" Caleb asked, pointing at said person's pants.

"There's no stai- Cai! What the hell did you do to my pants?!" He yelled.

"Oh nooooooothing. Just payback for spying on us," Cai grinned.

"It was your fault for keeping the door open! How would you feel if I lazored your arm off?"

"Ummmmm...very bad, ouch,"

"If you don't apologize, I'm taking your Roxas cosplay away when we get back home!"

"No, don't!"

"Then apologize!"

"Fine….I'm s-sorry"

"See, was that so hard?" Austin asked.

"Actually, that was harder than it looked…" Cai responded quietly.

The group stayed around the lounge and chatted when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Caleb said before going over and opening the door. There stood, surprisingly, someone they didn't recognise.

"Ummm, who are you?" Caleb questioned.

"Officer Ito Eiichi, I am here to interview you all because of the incident that happened at the USJ. You are the correct group, right?" The policeman stated, making Caleb nod and let the man in.

"Is this all of you?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir!" Caleb shouted.

"Alright, now I can begin. How were you all involved with the USJ incident?"

"We are Mr. Aizawa's students, sir...Not those two, though," Cai explained.

"Did you have anything to do with the villains attacking the USJ?" He questioned.

"Do you think we contacted those fuckers?" Max asked.

"I'm the one questioning you, so knock it down a peg. Also, we can never be too careful with people. Plus, I heard you showed up out of nowhere. Quite strange, right?" The officer said menacingly.

"Sir, I can guarantee that we have not contacted them whatsoever. We don't even have phones, how could we do it?" Cai stated.

"How should I know? You haven't exactly told the government your quirks, so you could be lying to your teachers for all we know. Also quite mysterious how there isn't any documents of your existance," The officer smirked at the group with a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Sore wa chigao yo!" Caleb yelled.

"Excuse me, young man?" The officer questioned.

"Oh, s-sorry...I meant that you are wrong. We told our classmates, and by extent our teachers, our quirks. We wouldn't lie to them ever," Caleb went on.

"Bro, you're putting us in a fucking deep whole here," Cai whispered to the other.

"S-Sorry...We just- W-We trust our classmates enough to tell them a lot of information. W-we wouldn't want to lie to them, it would just hurt us even more," Caleb explained.

"I see. If you have no further information to give me, I will be taking my leave. I have an eye on you two especially…" The officer said, in reference to the two who spoke the most.

The officer then took his leave, making the group sigh in relief. The police knew the truth. Would they tell UA? They hope not, they would be in a dark place if they found out.


	11. Eleven

_"So, about those kids you took in. Keep your eyes on them for me while I'm away, I will be doing further research on them in the meantime," An ominous voice spoke. _

_"Why does it have to be me?" The man asked tiredly._

_"Because they trust you the most, believe me. You're their homeroom teacher, you should've expected this. I see it in their eyes that they're hiding something," The voice explained. _

_"Fine, I'll take the bait Terra. I'll do it…" The man muttered. _

_"Thank you, Shouta," Terra said before leaving the room. _

_"What have I gotten myself into? Whatever…" The man, now known as Shouta, mumbled to himself._

* * *

"Awwww! No fair! I was totally gonna win, you were cheating!" Austin yelled.

"I played fair and square! You're just jealous cause I won!" Alyssa screeched.

"My ears! Can y'all stop?!" Max shouted.

"No!" The two did in unison.

"What did you say to me you little bitch?" Max frowned, more than usual.

"Can you guys just stop?" Caleb questioned.

"Nah, it's fun to watch them be like this. Don't underestimate them when it comes to this. They don't stop until they want to…" Cai explained.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave them alone. But like, can't we go somewhere else?" Caleb asked.

"Sure, why not. I think the most available place is the side of the building. We can start doing things for the sports festival, too. Without hurting each other, of course," Cai said.

The two then opened the door and walked over to the side of the building. What are Ethan and David up to?

* * *

"You and your rhymes are so sloppy. You can't come here, so get off right off me. C'mon and stop your blatant mockery. If you had a keyblade, it'd be called 'josh swampy'!" David spat, looking smug.

"I want to love being alive. Loving it, living it, going around people gunning it. I just want to say no to people who feel like this. To people who feel worthless. Stand up, be proud. Scream it, shout it, say it loud. If I could give one word of advice, it would be 'everyone is as cool as ice'," Ethan finished.

Just right around there, the two showed up.

"Guys! That was sooo cool!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Yeah, what he said. Guys, do you want to join us in our preparations?" Cai questioned.

"Prep for what?" Ethan and David asked, looking puzzled.

"For the sports festival, of course!" Cai yelled.

"I mean. Sure, why not," David spoke.

"But, like. What specifically are we preparing, though?" Ethan asked.

"Uhhh, teamwork. Mostly quirks, but teamwork. Gotta prepare for the cavalry battle, am I right?" Caleb tried.

"Eh, let's do it then" Ethan muttered.

The four boys strolled further to the area they would practice in, until they were there.

"So, who's going first?" Caleb asked.

"Not me!" Cai and David shouted in unison.

"Well, you two are up!" Caleb exclaimed.

The two readied their fighting stances and...they stared at each other for a minute.

"Mcfricking go!" Ethan yelled.

David took the initiative and punched Cai in the arm, making it go pale. Cai chanced it and tried to control something, anything that could help him in this. David started to freeze and have erratic movements.

"What the hell did you do?!" David screeched.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about something to manipulate!"

"And you thought of doing it to me?!"

"I didn't want to manipulate you! I guess I'm manipulating your blood? Ugh," Cai said.

Cai released David and took a sharp object. He cut part of his palm, making the liquid seep out of it.

"What are you going to do?!" David yelled.

"I'm gonna do the best I can," Cai whispered.

The liquid went out and became sharp spikes. Cai threw the objects at David, making him quickly dodge. One of the spikes came from behind and latched onto David's leg. He tripped over. David sparkled his hands and lassoed Cai's torso.

"How the fuck?!" Cai shouted.

"Haha! I've been rejected by humanity, Cai!"

"W-What?"

"That was a reference, but nevermind! I've got you in my grasp!" David retorted.

Cai tried to wriggle out, with no evail.

'Hmmm,' Cai thought.

"Let's join in!" Caleb screeched as he flew into the battle and cut the lasso.

Ethan disappeared and reappeared into the battle behind Cai. He covered his mouth and did something unknown.

"Guys! I can't see!" Cai exclaimed.

"Are your eyes closed?!" Caleb yelled.

"Nope!" Cai responded.

Cai looked around, only to see darkness. His now milky white eyes looked anxious.

'I have an idea!' He thought.

His spikes went back into a blob of dark red before forming into a staff. He listened in and tried to find an opponent. He ended up stumbling around, actually falling on the last try to walk.

"Guys! Guys! Stop! Ethan, what the hell did you do to Cai?!" Caleb yelled.

"All I did was use my ability and it turned out like this. I guess I took one of his senses away," Ethan explained.

"Well, put it back!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Fine…" Ethan mumbled.

Cai started to blink as his vision slowly went back to it's shitty glory.

"Now, let's get back to the lounge. The others are waiting," Cai said as he got up.

"Caleb, can you help me? I kind of still can't see…" Cai asked.

"Oh, sure!" Caleb responded.

The two held hands as Caleb guided Cai and himself back to the dorms. The next day sure will be the most interesting yet.


	12. Twelve

As usual, the day began for the group. The morning sun being brighter than ever and the sounds of birds chirping caused some of them to be irritated.

"Good fucking morning…" Max mumbled to himself.

The rest were sitting in the lounge, staring at a calendar with a big marked X on it.

"Eh, not much of a morning than just a bright night," Cai said.

"Holy shit! How did you just appear behind me?!"

"Magic," Cai spoke, to literally nobody's surprise. Caleb sighed.

"He snuck up behind you and waited," Caleb explained.

"Way to ruin my fun!" Cai jokingly shouted.

The group got ready in the PE uniforms and decided to go there early. They all took the directions and went in unnoticed, mainly because Ethan hid them.

"Okay! I think that everything is set up! Let's have a break!" One of the workers yelled at the rest.

"So, where to?" Caleb asked.

"Over there, I guess. Not really sure, I haven't exactly been updated as a character recently," Ethan explained.

"What?" Max asked.

"Nothing," Ethan quickly answered.

The rest looked at him confused, but went with it. They waited until everybody else showed up.

"How do you guys show up so fast?!" Midoriya asked.

"We're always early. We live here," Max deadpanned.

"Oh, right! I kind of forgot.." Midoriya replied.

The group, now including Midoriya, made their way to the area they needed to be in.

"Now, the selected student will make their pledge for the Sports Festival! Katsuki Bakugou!" The announcer said.

Bakugou stepped up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"I just wanna say...that I'm gonna win," He stated.

The crowd yelled at the explosive blonde, making 1-A angry at the boy.

"You're just jealous. Filthy extras," Bakugou mumbled to himself.

He stepped down from the stage, letting a woman in risque clothing go instead.

"It's the R-rated hero, Midnight!" Someone in the stands said.

"Very well. For this sports festival, I will be spinning this wheel. The events will be printed as we get the results. Now, time to spin!" Midnight explained.

She spinned the wheel. The wheel landed on something and it appeared on the big screen.

"Oh boy, a race...just my luck," Cai muttered.

"You'll do fine, Cai. Just believe in yourself," Caleb encouraged.

"Now, without further ado...Let the games begin!"


	13. Thirteen

The students went into the starting positions.

"Three, two, one! Start!" The announcer yelled.

Through the cramped space, the group tried to sneak past the rest. It worked slightly, they got past the back group and some of the middle, but not enough. Before they knew it, Todoroki froze the ground.

"Cai, grab on!" Caleb yelled.

"Kay!" He replied as he grabbed onto Caleb's arm.

The two got into the air and flew to where Todoroki was. They dropped down onto the ground.

"Well, they never said **not** to use quirks," Caleb said to his ally.

Cai laughed. "Yeah. Now, there is a gigantic robot right near us," He said.

Everyone else then showed up. They all tried to get passed the robot, but backed up when Todoroki froze it and ran. The robot collapsed.

"There's somebody under the rubble!" Someone shouted.

Kirishima jumped out from underneath the robot. "I'm alive!" He yelled.

The group looked confused towards each other. Ethan showed up.

"Sup bitches. I've arrived," He stated.

"Oh, you're here! So, what do we do?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, what he said," Cai muttered.

"Well, go big or go out, right? We, for the rest of this, can use all three of our powers. Caleb, can you get all three of us to the rope pit thingie?" Ethan questioned.

"Uhhh, sure," Caleb responded as he grabbed onto both of them.

Ethan used his power to make them weightless, it'll make it easier. Caleb then flew all three of them to the side with the ropes.

"Cai, this is where you come in," Ethan explained.

"Me? How? It's **ropes**," Cai said, confused.

"Hear me out. The ground has water in it, right? Suck the water out of it and use that," Ethan tried.

"Ohhhh. I can try, but I need to focus a lot," Cai said.

Cai thought of nothing for a few moments. The water was slowly coming out when...his thoughts slipped through the cracks.

"At this rate, I can't do it!" Cai yelled.

"Try at least one more time!" Caleb encouraged.

Cai tried blanking his thoughts again. He twitched and his hand started shaking, some water was coming out of the ground. His nose started to drip red liquid and he got more and more water.

"Is it enough?" He asked.

"Yeah. Now all you need to do is coat the ropes in water and get our hands wet," Ethan simply said.

'Small enough' Cai thought.

The water coated the ropes and the remaining went onto the three's hands.

"Should be good for now, time to climb!" Ethan shouted.

The three went onto the different ropes. They slid from the ropes to the other side with ease because of the water. They all got up and onto the ground. By the time they were on the other side, everyone else showed up again.

"Ethan, we know what happens. We should **not** be in first place!" Cai exclaimed to said dude.

"I already know that. You can kind of be annoying sometimes, you know?" Ethan bluntly stated.

Cai rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. 'You won't be needing an annoying brat like me when you're not going to the next round!' He thought. He grabbed Caleb's arm and ran.

"Cai, what are you doing?!" Caleb shouted.

"Running away from responsibilities. Can you use your quirk?" Cai asked.

"Sure, but why-" Caleb cut himself off by flying with Cai in tow.

They went over the land mines and started running. They weren't too far behind Midoriya and Bakugou. When they both made it to the ending line…

"And the fourth place rank goes to...two people?! Tied for fourth place are Senpu Kaze and Kiyoshi Himizu!" The announcer said.

The two breathed a sigh of relief. Then everyone else started showing up. A lot of the group were in the twenty and thirty ranks.

"Now, for the next round!" Midnight exclaimed.

She spun the wheel. It showed up on the screen.

"Time for a cavalry battle!" Caleb shouted.

"But before that, we will be taking a short break!" Midnight continued.

**Next up, the cavalry battle.**


	14. Fourteen

The two allies went from the place they were standing to the rest of their group.

"You two did great! Fourth place!" Austin exclaimed at the two.

"You really think so?" Cai asked.

"Wait wait wait- So you tell me that we shouldn't be in first place or near first place, then you fucking take Caleb and leave me? You're such a hypocrite…" Ethan grimaced at the boy.

"You insulted me! What was I supposed to do?! Just take it and die a little bit more inside than I already do?! You know I don't take shit** lightly!**" Cai yelled at the other, shaking with anger before starting to walk away.

"Whatever you fuckin' say,** shorty**," Ethan said.

Cai turned around and glared at the other. "**Did you just insult my height, you fuckwad?**"

"Yes I **did**," Ethan stated.

"**Why you!**" Cai shouted while trying to get near Ethan and show him his anger

. Caleb pushed Cai away from Ethan and pulled them both away from the group.

"Just so you know, we're not teaming up with you!" Cai exclaimed at Ethan.

"Good, I don't want a brat like you on our team!" Ethan yelled back.

"Dude, not cool…" Max said before walking off.

Austin and Alyssa already up and ran to find a team, leaving Ethan alone by himself.

"Sup dudes," Max said to the two allies.

"Oh hey…" Cai muttered loud enough.

"Have you cooled down yet?" Max asked.

"No, not really...what he said really cut deep...not even what you saw, but like the entire time since we arrived he's been nothing but rude and hateful towards me when I try to speak. I know he tries, but it seems that he has a grudge against me. I don't even know what I did!" Cai explained.

"Maybe it will simmer down soon, you can both patch up your relationship...maybe.." Caleb tried.

"No. If we try, it will take a while and I know that. Anyway, we need one last member on our tea-" Cai spoke until being interrupted by someone walking towards the group.

"Hey guys! Did you forget about me?" David questioned.

"Oh uhhh, heyy David! We just didn't see you there is all haha," Caleb said.

"Well, I guess we have our team," Max responded.

"Guys? Caleb and I are gonna go somewhere, it won't take long. I hope you don't mind," Cai stated.

"We are?" Caleb asked.

"We are," Cai stated, pulling himself and Caleb towards somewhere.

They continued walking until they stopped towards a more quiet part of the place.

"Why did you bring me her-" Caleb was interrupted by Cai giving him an embrace.

"C-Cai! What are you d-doing?!" Caleb asked.

"Hugging you, what does it look like?" Cai stated.

"But why here?" Caleb asked again.

"There isn't very many people, so I don't have to see Ethan. Also, I know your next line is gonna be 'but why are you hugging me'. I just want to show my gratitude for how you've been helping me. You're a good boyf," Cai explained.

"Boyf? L-Like a boyfriend? Are you asking me out?" Caleb questioned.

"If you think of it that way, yes I am," Cai said.

"U-Ummm…" Caleb mumbled.

"What is going on here?" Someone asked. It was Todoroki.

'Well this is awkward…' Caleb thought.

"Uhhh…" Cai tried.

"We were kind of having a moment, if you don't mind…" Cai spoke up.

"Oh s-sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt you!" Midoriya said. Caleb sighed.

"It's fine...just get on with what you were trying to do. What were you trying to do anyway?" Caleb asked.

"I was going to talk to Midoriya in private about something. You can do this somewhere else, or we can move," Todoroki coldy responded.

'Wait...this isn't how it's supposed to go…' Cai thought.

"Uhhh yeah, we'll go," Caleb said before walking around a corner with Cai.

"Caleb, this isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to go. I think we screwed up the timeline of events…" Cai whispered.

"What?!" Caleb whisper-yelled.

"Nevermind. Let's spy on them," Cai whispered back to Caleb.

They watched the confrontation between Midoriya and Todoroki to see if anything was different. It was fine, if not for a few small details.

"Caleb, we gotta go back to our team! Let's go!" Cai whisper-yelled.

**It's time for the battle.**


	15. Fifteen

The team all got in formation and the battle started. Cai was the rider and the others were on the bottom.

"Let's try to get the A team!" Caleb said to the rest. They all nodded and charged towards Austin and Alyssa's team.

"Oh, guys. How** nice** of you to pop up! Now if we just take that bandanna from you, we'll be on our way!" Alyssa smirked.

"Hmmm...Nah, not feelin' up to it right now," Cai stated snarkily.

"I see you're feeling better, you stupid bitch. Or are you just faking it and you're actually really depressed? Either way, I don't care. I just want to get to victory and squish you underneath my thumb," Alyssa grinned even further.

"At least I have someone who actually loves me for my personality and not just my looks. Also, who cares if I'm depressed! It's not their job to butt into my fucking business! Every word you say only fuels my angry fire," Cai spoke.

"And your next line will be 'Give me the goddamn headband', right?" Cai said to Alyssa.

"Give me goddamn headband! Huh?! How'd you know that?!" Alyssa questioned.

"Neat little trick I picked up, pretty cool right?" Cai smiled.

While Alyssa stared off, Cai took this chance to grab the headbands her team had collected.

"Now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way!" Cai spoke as him and his team went elsewhere.

"We need one more headband and we'll be set," Caleb said.

"Well, I don't think Ethan has a team. He's out of the picture. That leaves the actual characters. Todoroki, Bakugou and Midoriya are important. We need to get Monoma and his group," Max contributed.

"Oh boy, that asshole. I'm ready to kick him in the teeth," Cai said.

"No, this is where we come in. Max can freeze the team while Caleb gets Monoma up in the air. Then I can lasso him to the ground and you can get his headband," David explained.

"Oh, okay," Cai sighed.

The team got close to the one they were going for. Just a little bit further…"And time!" The announcer said.

"How many points do we have?" David asked.

"No idea, I can't really count without paper…" Cai admitted.

"Here is the list. Team Todoroki, Team Bakugou, Team Shinsou, Team Midoriya and Team Himizu!" The announcer stated.

"We're in?! There's only supposed to be four teams. This is even worse than I thought. We've impacted the story, but not the comedy. Weird...I think the further we go, the more screwed up it gets. We don't even know how to get home…" Cai said in a somber tone.

"Cai, what are you saying?" Caleb anxiously asked.

"I'm saying that we need to get out and fast. Who knows what could happen if we don't," Cai stated.

"Are we gonna bring Etha-" David tried asking before being interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Cai yelled before slamming his hands onto his mouth.

"S-Sorry...it's just that...How do I explain this without seeming unreasonable? I can't let Ethan go with the group right now because of what he did...we might have to leave him...I'm the leader of this group...and I...I-I" Cai reasoned, or at least tried to before being pulled in by Caleb.

"C'mon, you're not stable right now...you need to calm down before the fights," Caleb said.

"I-I know, you're right...let's go," Cai muttered.

**A nice break may be what they all need.**


End file.
